theendlessstarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Theendlessstars Wikia
The Endless Stars is a science fiction role-playing game developed by the Chateau Family. All rights reserved. All material on the Endless Stars wikia site is intellectual property and copyright their authors. Endless Stars In the distant future mankind has taken to the stars. Small interplanetary ships move about in their systems, while great Leviathan ships tear open space and time to move through wormholes, traveling from galaxy to galaxy. Civilizations defying the imagination spread across the universe, mingling and conquering, becoming too large for any one group to rule. Now mighty factions rule the stars, guarding their territories with jealous zeal as they clash with one another for control of the endless stars. Factions Why would ya wanna join a Faction? Peace and security? Who ya thinks gonna give ya that? The Shoguns? Reds? Gearheads? Scrap Lords? Lemme tell ya something, ace...ain't not one of them care for anything but thesselves... --Brek, a disheartened miner giving advice. As humanity spread across the universe, civilization began to split and crack along power borders. The groups that came out on top of the struggles became known as Factions. Factions come in all sizes, big and small; mighty empires or a single powerful personality. Regardless of the form it takes, a Faction is a dominant force in its area, able to bring vast resources to bear. Factions control almost every part of a citizens life; some with an iron fist and others with a soft hand. So what makes a faction a Faction? The Leviathans. There are many types of star craft that move throughout a system. Anything from small individual craft to massive freight barges can be found plying the space between planets but only the Leviathans are able to move system to system. Though they come in many variations, Leviathans are always super-massive ships, some bordering on small planet scale. The majority of their bulk center around wormhole drives, engines so large they require an army of mechanics and engineers to keep running. Without wormhole drives, inter-system travel would be impossible. So what does a smaller ship do if it wishes to travel to a new system? It catches a wave. When a Leviathan rips open a wormhole it creates a distortion in the fabric of space, creating a wave of shifting space around it. That portion of space is pulled with the Leviathan in its wake, along with anything nearby. Smaller ships can move up close to the Leviathan, riding its wake through the wormhole. Leviathans often charge a fee for allowing ships to ride in their wake, the great ships packing enough firepower to give anyone seeking to smuggle themselves through unnoticed second thoughts. Some of the most powerful Factions are Lords Of The Rising Sun, the Salvager's Union, The Concord, '''and '''The Hand of Glory. Technology "In the market for something, lads? Come right this way. I got just what you need. Toys, weapons, drugs...anything for the right price." --Chauncer, a Tech Dealer With countless factions and races interacting with one another, its no surprise that technology varies greatly from system to system. A civilized world will have access to top of the line tech and medicine, while a frontier system may be hard pressed for the simplest items. Inside a system most ships use a variation of fusion drive tech to move between planets, though the ships themselves will carry whatever tech they bring from their home systems. When manpower isn't enough, drones are called in. While robotics haven't advanced to the point of autonomy, they can be controlled with complicated units. The controller can send commands and programs for a drone, allowing it to complete its tasks with near intelligent levels, as long as it stays in range of the controller. Medical tech, or Medtech, advances ever onward, allowing vat grown implants to the discerning ( and wealthy) buyers. They come in a dazzling array of options, from simple generic replacement to bionics that are better than the real thing. Of course if one isn't in the right spot to pick up top of the line medtech, their is always lower tech options if a spacer doesn't mind a little risk. Most medtech falls somewhere in the middle, not fancy but still serviceable. The one piece of tech few spacers would be caught without is the ubiquitous cell. Cells come in endless varieties, all shapes, sizes and colors. To most people they are as vital as water, acting as one stop devices for every aspect of daily life. They're used as phones, keys, mailboxes, note takers and nearly anything else a techie can program. A cell in a high tech world can be used for nearly anything, able to access vast resources and databases on command. Even in low tech systems a ship can put together a basic communications network, allowing crew to keep in touch with one another. Psionics "We went in with 2 full squads, hyped on combat drugs and adrenaline from the prospect of of a big collar. Full kit, assault rifles, armor, you name it. Reports said he was a tele-k. They were right..but he was a lot more." -Lt Ramirez, after the attempted capture of the OmniPsi. Recently, in galactic times, is the sudden emergent of Psionics. No one is sure how they've come about and its become a hotly debated topic amongst researchers. Some say that the spread of medtech has triggered evolution, while others say something out in the wide galaxy triggered a wave of unleashed potential. Most spacers could care less about the why, only that the Psi are here and how they can use that power. Psi can manifest in nearly any race, all ages and genders, showing up unexpectedly. The vast majority are picked up by a faction quickly when they emerge and pushed through training programs. The few that manage to hide their talent are usually minor Psi, though some powerful Psi do keep themselves hidden, going rogue. The public is taught to fear Psi, labeling them as uncontrollable walking disasters. They're treated like outsiders, prejudice and fear ostracizing them from the populous. Someone in the loop knows better than to believe what they hear, recognizing the valuable skills a Psi can bring to the team. In a faction Psi are used as elite operators, agents with unique skill sets to bring to bear. They're used as specialized troubleshooters, interrogators and living artillery. Most Psi only manifest one flavor of psionics, though its not uncommon for one to be able to call on two or even three psionic families. A trained Psi will specialize and develop their powers, becoming experts at their particular talents. Rogue Psi are wild cards, some have the precision of surgeons, others are typhoons of raw psionic power.